Halo  Identity
by james128halo
Summary: Jack Leonard is Captain of the UNSC Star Ship Agamemnon, patrolling deep space when it is attacked by the Flood.  In order to survive he and his AI Constantine must uncover the frightening, true identity of the Flood.  First attempt to write a Halo story
1. chapter1

Hi - this is my first attempt at Halo fanfiction. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p><span>HALO: Identity<span>

It was an ordinary day. It was chilly like every day in space. It started cold and Captain Jack Leonard of the UNSC Star Ship Agamemnon could feel it getting colder.

As one of the most experienced operatives and recently appointed captain in the UNSC he and his wife had been monitoring this sector for a very long time but they still hadn't found the missing mining station. He had begun to think the Covenant were up to something, but he didn't know what.

The past few months had been quiet; almost too quiet. In all his years in the UNSC he'd never been so bored! And the only thing that was keeping him awake at that moment was the constant sound of his AI bickering with his computer system about the right rules of chess.

He had almost fallen asleep when a second later the alarm sounded.

"Constantine report," the officer barked at his AI. -

The AI seemed to be oblivious to what had happened.

"I do not know," it reported. "I have been trying to contact Miranda's AI Afredities for some time, but she does not seem to be responding."

Then a huge explosion shook the ship. The UNSC Star Ship Agamemnon lurched to one side.

Captain Leonard leapt to his feet and opened the com channel to his wife.

"Miranda," he shouted. "Are you okay? Please respond."

But in response he received only static.

The AI seemed alarmed. "I am receiving no human life signs from sectors A, B and C, but I am picking up some weird readings here sir."

"What kind of weird readings? Are they Covenant?"

"Unknown sir, I've not experienced anything like this before."

"Search UNSC battle network and tell me if you can find anything that matches these readings," Captain Leonard ordered.

"Searching," the AI advised and then a moment later. "I found them, they are a life form called the Flood."

"Captain," Constantine inquired, "have you ever seen this life form before?"

"Yes - only once," the captain answered cautiously.

"Send a high priority message to UNSC high command. We are being attacked by the Flood. Our situation is critical – am giving the order to evacuate. Once all personnel have left the ship I plan to activate self-destruct."

"But sir, that could be suicide and the probability of you pulling it off are 371-1" the AI interrupted.

"I know Constantine, but if I can get you off this ship in one piece the Flood will never learn the location of earth and you know protocol. Destruction or capture of a shipboard AI is absolutely unacceptable. That means you're coming with me…I'll activate the Omega 3 device at the point of detonation." Leonard said.

"As you wish sir, I'm ready." Constantine reported.

"Give the order to evacuate and start the countdown Constantine," Captain Leonard commanded as he began typing his security code into the computer system.

Ten minutes later as the ship began to tear itself apart Constantine reported all personnel had been safely evacuated. At that point the Captain of the Agamemnon entered the final destruct code and activated the Omega 3 programme and then the ship imploded and Constantine and the captain found themselves in the middle of nowhere.

"I've activated a sub-space beacon, but who knows how long it will take to find us" Constantine advised. "I recommend going into cryo-sleep…and Sir," he added.

"Yes Constantine"

"I'm sorry for your loss…sorry about Miranda."


	2. Chapter 2

_Seven Hours earlier _

October 28th 2555.

Time: 0500 hours. 

Location: star ship Agamemnon.

As always it was Leonard's job as Captain to look after all the planets and human colonies and it was his duty to watch over the earth.

"Let's have some fun" remarked Constantine. He often grew bored on these kinds of missions.

"Not now Constantine," snapped Leonard. "Time is short and we need to get this data to the Admiral as soon as possible."

Constantine groaned. "I am bored. Nothing exciting ever happens around here. It's as dull as a cave"

"You've never been in a cave, Constantine."

"Yes I have," Constantine insisted. He seemed embarrassed.

"When?" Leonard chuckled in a sarcastic voice.

"This is no time to talk about caves Captain" Constantine answered quickly.

Captain Leonard ushered a small smile and then turned back to his computer screen. There was something unusual about the readings. He was almost drawn to it again when Constantine interrupted.

"Your wife Miranda is calling. I wonder what she wants." Constantine seemed excited, probably because Miranda was sent out to scout the area and he always loved a good story.

"Miranda to Jack - come in Jake."

"That's Captain while we're on duty thank you" Leonard burst out laughing he knew how Miranda hated calling him captain.

"Yes Sir," she sighed.

Leonard then got right to the point. "What have you got to report Lieutenant?" he asked. There was a short pause and then Miranda continued "I don't know sir"….


	3. Chapter 3

30th October 2563 

Time: 2005 hours

"Bleep…bleep" the alarm continued to sound as Captain Leonard's escape pod was approached by an unknown object approximately 100 meters long and 75 meter wide.

Constantine wouldn't have been surprised if it had been yet another false alarm - an asteroid probably, but he began the wake up sequences anyway just as the Captain had instructed him to do if anything like this occurred. But this was the 30th time he had done this. Constantine was surprised that he hadn't died yet, because he was a smart AI and he knew that his life expectancy should only be seven years but he had been active for at least eight years.

It took 5 minutes for Captain Leonard to awaken but by then the object was only 10 minutes away and he still had to get dressed, because the last thing that you would want to do is go into a cryo-chamber with your clothes on. Constantine couldn't understand why Spartans go into cryo-chambers with the armour on – it made no sense to him; their bodies must get really swollen yet somehow they can deal with the pain.

The object came closer. It was a ship but not UNSC it was a Covenant destroyer and it seemed to be adrift. All power but life support seemed to be off-line but Leonard knew better than to take any chances, especially when the Covenant were involved. The ship came into visual range and Leonard could see the battle scars himself.

"My God," Leonard was shocked at the state of the ship.

"What could do this?" Constantine inquired.

"Whoever it was, I hope they're on our side. Maybe we should go inside and have a look?"

"But Sir, what if whoever did that is still on board? Please don't make me go." Constantine grovelled.

"Constantine this is why we are explorers," Leonard grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Constantine's personal log **

Star date October 30th 2563 Time of recording: 1230 hours

Recording-0:67

I'm so bored the computer system, I've beat it 99999.9999 times at chess since I've been on this escape pod maybe because of the many cheat codes I have devised.

Why my creator gave me the ability to make cheat codes is beyond me, but it has come in very useful on many missions, such as the "_Onyx_" mission, where myself and the captain were attacked by "Covenant brutes " an unknown species of the Covenant with technology far more advanced than normal.

Their Plasma shots melted right through ours ship titanium armour like a hot knife through butter. Luckily for me I'm not a living organic being so I was able to download myself into the brutes computer system and deactivate their weapons system and steal all of their data like a computer virus. I also deactivated life support and watched them all suffocate. We captured their ship and its technology.

So maybe I thought I'd get a promotion but no Leonard gets promoted to captain and put to monitor a boring star system with nothing to do and then we get attack by the flood. Then we were lunched out of the ship as it exploded with the captain's own version of an escape pod which he called the Omega 3 and then we began are long wait and after eight years we are still waiting for the UNSC to find us.

But now the Captain is making me go onto that covenant destroyer which until half an hour ago i thought was an Asteroid it may be badly damaged but that doesn't stop him, what if the flood are on bored and I'd rather not watch the Captain be mutated into a flood combat form or worse a carrier.

I think that Captain Leonard is reckless and should listen to me more often.

If we ever get back to earth I'm personal going to report him.

End of recording.


	5. Chapter 5

Date: October 30th 2563 

Time: 1400 hours

It took almost two hours to make it through the bell of the ship and get to the bridge of the Covenant vessel. With his shot-gun in hand Captain Leonard was surprised at the lack of anything. There hadn't been any resistance; no sign of any fighting which they were glad of, but then Leonard grew suspicious – where were the Covenant?

"Well you've seen the ship…can we go now?" Constantine whimpered.

"Constantine pull yourself together, I need you to access the ship's logs and find out what happened here" Leonard barked. "Do you understand?"

There was a quiet "yes Sir" before Leonard inserted Constantine into the ships data core.

Then Leonard switched his shot-gun for the MA5C Assault Rifle that was on his back and continued to search the ship; he was no Spartan but at least he had been an ODST, which meant he had some protection from the Covenant's plasma weapons or anything else they might have on this ship - his protective armour would see to that.

He'd left his ODST command nine years before and joined the navy but he'd kept his armour. He often wore it on the bridge of the Agamemnon because not only did it make him feel safe, but it made him feel more at home.

Though it made some of the young crewman feel like they were in trouble. Leonard just smiled and told them to get back to work.

"Sir I found something – according to the logs this ship was on a mission to find the Flood's home world."

"What? – that would be suicide. Did they find it?" Leonard inquired.

"Yes they did – they were hit by some kind of device and their ship began to drift. Hold on I'm getting something, we need to leave now!"

"Why?" But Leonard soon had his answer when swarms of Flood infection forms came crashing out of the wall in front of him. Firing rapidly he was able to kill a large amount before the rest stopped and didn't come any closer.

"Constantine, are you seeing this?" Leonard couldn't tell what the hell was going on. By then the infection forms were gone.

"Yes Captain, according to the logs these Flood were made by the Covenant as a weapon to use against humans – they're genetic mutations, homemade Flood if you like. It seems the Flood were made by a race more powerful than the forerunners."

"More powerful but how is that possible?" Leonard was so confused by then he didn't know what to say.

"Sir, this race was the enemy of the forerunners and the Flood was their weapon of mass destruction; a perfect weapon of mass destruction."

"How are they perfect when they eat everyone?" Leonard said angrily

"Well think about it a Flood goes into your body and makes you a combat form right?"

"Right - where are you going with this?"

"And then you join their side whether you want to or not. They were invading our galaxy because they wanted more than what they had. They wanted to spread their influence across other galaxies, but they were not expecting to find the forerunners."

"What happened to them?" Leonard asked.

"They became victims to the very same fate that befell the forerunners; they were annihilated by their very own creations. The only way to destroy the Flood once and for all is to go to their home planet and destroy the AI now controlling their world. There is sort of an off switch which is why Halo couldn't destroy them because they were off at the time," Constantine explained.

"Why didn't the Covenant do it?"

"Were you not even listening to me before, they were hit by that device remember."

"Oh right yeah" Leonard forgot that but who could blame him when it came to Constantine. It was hard to keep up.

"If you're wondering where they got the blue print for the Flood it was on an out post near the prophet's home planet. And if you're wondering why the Flood didn't attack it was because they were incomplete. The covenant troop and crew were teleported off the ship almost a year ago before they were complete."

"I had been wondering." Leonard said sarcastically. "So do you have any ideas as to how we can get to this plane?." Leonard asked.

"Yes I believe I do."


	6. Chapter 6

Date: 31st October 2563

Time: 0100

"Rise and shine sir it's time for my plan to take action." Constantine said with a smile on his hollow image.

"What time is it?" Leonard groaned

"Its 1am sir" Constantine said cheerfully.

"What do you mean 1am, what the hell are you doing Constantine? Getting me up this early."

"Sir you told me to wake you up bright and early!" Constantine reassured him.

"Not this early, we only went to bed about an hour ago" Leonard said angrily he stared at the hologram with a ferrous look on his face, "you better give me a damn good explanation."

Luckily for Constantine he did.

"The plan required me to wake you at this time if I hadn't the plan would fail and we would be dead, is being alive better than having a lie in" Constantine asked

"Only a little better." Leonard said under his breath.

"So – were both in agreement let's get started."

"Shall I play the montage music?" Leonard growled

"What was that sir?" Constantine said cheerfully

"Nothing let's get started"

"My plan was simple" Constantine stated with pride. "It required perfected precision and skill the plan is to reprogram the flood and get them to rebuild the covenant ship but there is a small problem" Constantine said reluctantly.

"What small problem!"

" if they got one thing wrong the flood might become like the old flood and try and eat you – but it's a very small chance"

"Thank for the reassurance" Leonard frowned

Two hours later

"Constantine I hate you!" Leonard said will he ran for his life it seemed that Constantine equation had been off by point 04 percent

"quick- get to the shuttle" Constantine said calmly as it wasn't his life on the line

"Easier, said than done." Leonard stopped as he felt a stab of pain in his spine as a flood infection form tried to take control then it stopped it didn't go any further and then went back the way it came.

"Now what are they doing Constantine"

"It looks like the programming final took effect and not a moment too soon." Leonard sighed

"I hope you don't have any more great ideas Constantine"

"Sir I believe I do."


	7. Chapter 7

Date: 31st October 2563

Time: 0500

It took the flood forms only two short hours to repair the damaged ship. They would dance around the ship, repair one circuit and then another and then another and soon there were swarms of flood infection forms repairing circuits

"Not bad for two hours work!" Constantine smiled and turned to Leonard whose face looked very neutral but his eyes revealed a soul that had long been extinguished by years of war and death and loss but miraculously had returned in an instant.

"What's wrong Mr Grumpy, ah! Are you upset? Let's get you some hot coco." Constantine let out a little laugh and grew silent when he saw Leonard staring at something down a corridor. Leonard walked towards it and fell on his knees and tears of joy and regret filled his eyes. It was a UNSC cryo tube. He brushed the name plate clear - it read "Miranda Grace Leonard."

"How long did you know?" Leonard said as he turned to Constantine.

"Know what sir?" Constantine whimpered.

"How long did you know she was here?" "Leonard yelled "You read the records, you knew she was here, why didn't you tell me?" Leonard stood up and glared at Constantine and said fiercely, "why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Because she would get in the way of the mission!" Constantine shouted "Her and the rest of the crew."

"What? ... there's more? How many?"

"Two Hundred brave men and women. Ha. Brave … you wouldn't know brave if it stabbed you in the back. Humans … all my life I've tried to become like you, that's all I wanted to do, but all you do is ask questions and tell me to do things that if you weren't to stuck up and stupid you could do for yourself. You know … I've had it up to here with humans!"

"Woh! Take easy" Leonard said trying to calm him down.

"According to your brave and triumphant UNSC high command your amazing skill was the reason for your promotion to captain, but captain if it wasn't for me you and your crew would be dead and you would not be here!"

"I still don't get what this has to do with Miranda and the others?"

An alarm sounded and doors began to close. Constantine's voice became sarcastic and agitated "You still don't get it. Well I'm sure you'll have a very long time to think about it!"

The door in front of Leonard closed and he realised he was in an air lock. The door behind him opened and he was sucked in to space and the huge Covenant vessel shot away into slip space.


	8. Chapter 8

Date: 31st October 2563  
><span>Time: 0530<span>

Leonard had been foolish he should have known that Constantine was coming to the end of his life, he'd seen the signs but had chosen to ignore them because Constantine had become more than an a AI he'd become a friend (just like master chief and Cortana) and he wasn't going to give up on his friend; not just yet. Luckily for him he was wearing his ODST armor which prevented him dying in the vacuum of space, but because the flood infection form had jumped him his armor he did have holes in his oxygen tank. Even with Leonard's patch job there were still micro-fractures in his air tank and he had little time left.

Leonard looked around him. To his left was Miranda's Cryo-tube and to his right was the Omega Three escape pod, capable of creating a small slip space field. The choice was simple and he couldn't let his personal feelings get in the way. Leonard activated his "zero g" pack and floated over to the Omega Three. She was dead in the water. He had to get her power back online or he had little time left. He aimed for the pod - he had one shot at reaching his target. He crossed his fingers, took a deep breath and prayed.

There was a clatter as Leonard hit the side of the pod .

"Yes," he thought, "step one complete …. now for step two."

He scrambled inside and made his way to the hatch, pulling the manual release lever. The ship began de-pressurising and then the hatch opened.

He stepped inside. It was quite and even though the ship was small he still didn't like the stillness. He grabbed his shot gun, panned around the room and saw a light on Constantine's console. There was a blue flash as an AI's hologram that look exactly like Constantine rose up from the consol.

"Where the hell have you been captain? I've been waiting for days. I thought you were dead!"

"Who are you?" Leonard asked as he held his shot gun at the AI's consol.

"Woah … calm down sir! You look like you've seen a ghost."


	9. parting of friends

Date: 31st October 2563

Time: 0532

"I asked you, who you are!" Leonard said as he walked closer his shotgun in hand and his finger ready to pull the trigger at a moment notice.

"It's me your loveably friend Constantine, don't you recognize me?" Constantine blubbered

"That's impossible this is a trick" Leonard was about to pull the trigger when Constantine began to beg

"Please don't kill me I know we had our disagreements but I've never hurt you." Leonard looked at Constantine

"Ok I try not to hurt you but you should know I may have spoken unkindly about you in my personal log" and then images began to flash across Constantine

"What are you doing" Leonard said as he stared at the AI.

"My life is flashing before my eyes" the images then stopped

"I didn't think my life was that short" Constantine said in a confused tone and his hollow image began to freeze

Leonard lowered his shotgun and turned to his computer and ran a diagnostic on Constantine to see how what he saw was possible.

He scrolled down over Constantine program and half of it was missing.

"That's not possible" he whispered and then Constantine un-froze and began shouting random codes

"456765" Constantine shouted staring at the roof "what are you talking about Constantine"

"Wait a minute" Leonard remember the last time he heard that code, it was aboard the Agamemnon when the flood attack Leonard began to walk forward and look at the roof

"Shit" he said and he raised his shotgun and held it up toward the creature chewing a wire on the roof it looked like it was tapping into the ships system and it looked like a flood infection form but it wasn't it must have been a worker or something and as Leonard approached the flood form made no attempt to attack him.

If he was going to help Constantine he needed the creature. Leonard lower his shotgun and made his way to the other side of the room, grab a glass storage container and scoped to form into it and close the lid.

Although the glass container was reinforced Leonard wasn't going to give it any chance he stuck the box in the air lock just in case so if the form did anything like try to escape Leonard could just shot it out into space.

He then ran over to Constantine who was in quite a state as he had half of himself missing.

Constantine looked at Leonard.

"So buddy this is where it ends" Constantine coughed

"No you still have the rest of your life a head of you" Leonard smiled at his dying friend.

"Don't worry about me I've had a good life and it won't hurt remember I'm only a computer program"

"No"-Leonard interrupted "you're more than that! You're my friend! And I never let a friend down"

Constantine smiled and shook his head

"No whatever happens do not come looking for me...this is what I want, I don't want a rescue mission or a suicidal thing...Do you understand me..And captain-"

"Yes Constantine"

"Take care of Miranda take her home and raze a family... There's a UNSC frigate on rote to your location-good bye captain" Constantine smiled and then decompiled and vanished.

The power in the pod came almost instantaneously and Leonard sat down at the hem and plotted a cores to Miranda's cryo-pod.

Leonard began to talk to himself "Sorry Constantine but I'm coming to get you!"


	10. Chapter 10

Date: 31st October 2563

Time: 0700

"Beep … beep … beep" sounded the heart beat monitor as Leonard began Miranda's revival from cryo-sleep. As she began to enter REM sleep her eyes began to flutter as she started to dream.

Miranda began floating above the clouds – she looked around. The sky was blue, the air clear and she hadn't the faintest idea where the hell she was. She felt the wind rush past and she began to fall. Her speed increased. She fell faster and faster; she reached for a parachute there wasn't one.

"_Oh shit," _she thought as she fell, _"this is it … I'm going to die."_ She began to question herself and then she realised she didn't know how she got where she was, she hadn't fallen or been pushed. Suddenly it came to her - _"I'm dreaming."_

She heard a familiar voice. "Wake up Miranda … wake up."

Leonard looked at his wife as she began to regain consciousness.

"Jack," she whimpered, she tried to open her eyes but she couldn't - it hurt too much.

"Lie still Miranda, you've been through a lot," Leonard smiled, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"What happened? Where are we?" She asked as she used what little strength she had to try and sit up but to no avail. Leonard laid her back in the cryo-tube and quickly glanced at her bio chart.

Everything checked out; everything was normal but even though the charts showed clear, it didn't mean that she was and without Constantine he felt very uncertain of the computer system and also himself.

Leonard began speaking very softly to his wife and as he spoke the love and joy that had once been extinguished by war, anger and hate was reawakened and was becoming a major part of his life once more.

"How you doing now sleepy head?" Leonard chuckled.

"I'm okay … a little shook up but I'm fine now. How long was I out?"

"Oh not long - only about seven years."

"What?" she gasped. "I didn't think you could stay in cryo-sleep that long."

"Well it seems you can."

"Wait. Where's the crew?"

Leonard began to shake his head and then lowered it. Miranda sat up and lifted his chin.

"Hey they'll be remembered as long as we're still here."

They stared into each other's eyes their heads moving ever closer and, as soon as their lips touched, it seemed that the whole universe had no meaning and their lust and passion for each other was stronger than anything else. Nothing could ever break it until suddenly there was a flash on the main consul as a light winked on and off.

"Someone's trying to contact us."


	11. Chapter 11: Dagger of Fate

Chapter 11: Dagger of Fate 

Date: 31st October 2563

Time: 0706

"Jack, I need to tell you something it's important…" Miranda was interrupted by the sound of a hail being amplified. The static noise hurt her ears and she had to resort to holding her hands over them, but even doing that she could still hear the horrible sound. Finally the static cleared and the commutation got through.

"This is the UNSC Dagger of Fate we're here to assist you." Captain Summers stated over the com. Leonard had never seen this class of ship before and it was bigger than a covenant capital ship but it was deathly UNSC in design. Miranda knew the ship all too well as she designed it herself. She knew every room and corridor on the ship and could walk thought the whole ship with her eyes closed.

It was her life's greatest achievement apart from something only she and summers new and what Leonard was going to find out.

"Well I never thought I would see that in real life!" Miranda chuckled as she got herself into the clothes Leonard had given her.

"What's so funny" Leonard asked in confusion. "By the way what were you going to tell me?"

Miranda looked away "I'll tell you later its fine" she turned, looked at him then smiled.

They both turned to the screen where Captain Summers was waiting very patiently to continue the conversation.

"Well captain up till now everyone in the UNSC thought you were dead. Tell me how did you escape and where have you been?"

"It's a long story … wait Summers … your name is familiar is that you Jacob?"

Summers smiled. "Well I'm glad you remember me after all these years Jack. We've missed you back at command."

"Jacob you son of bitch, how have you been? I see you joined the navy too"

Summers laughed.

`"I was asked to replace you. Now where's my old pal Constantine"

Leonard shook his head. "He's gone and I need to rescue him. No data on Earth was captured but I need to find him."

Summers shook his head. "Sorry Jack my order are to get you home. It's too dangerous to go after Constantine. Miranda in no condition to go anyway… you have told him right."

Leonard looked at Miranda her head was lowered. "Tell me what" Leonard lifted her chin

"Jack I'm pregnant."


	12. Chapter 12: Into the Dark

HALO: Identity

Chapter 12: Into the Dark

Date: 31st October 2563

Time:0710

"What! You're pregnant! How, when, why" Lenard look at Miranda and then back at summers.

"It happen on earth when we were on leave" she looked into Jack's eyes, "it's yours jack."

Leonard fell onto his bed and laid back. "It's a lot to take in at once" Leonard said as he sat up and he felt the ground begin shake.

"Jake we've got a problem; I'm picking up a covenant slip space signature, we'll cover you need to fly your pod into the daggers port landing bay and then were going to have to run…. It's just like old times!" summer smiled, as he order the dagger of fate into attack poison.

Then a slip space rupture opened and a covenant supper carrier shot into view. But in steed of firing it stood still and then stared hail Leonard and summer ship.

Summer's opened the channel, "This is Thel 'Vadam (ee) of thee Sangheili High Council we here you humans look like you're in a spot of trouble and we are ready to assist you" summer's look at Leonard.

"Arbiter is that you?" Leonard smiled "I'm glad that you remember me human as I have been gone for a very long time" the arbiter looked to his pilot who was guiding the ship into alignment with the UNSC Dagger of Fate.

Date: 4th November 2552 

Location: Planet REACH check point 2 

Time:1250 hours

"We're going to die, aren't we Sarg" Privet Edwards yelled his face filled with horror.

"Son today is a good day to die" Sargent baker barked as they hopped into the warthog that just pulled up.

"Sir if I'm going to die, well sir it's been an honour to have served with you!" Corporal Jones shouted hopping into to the driver's seat.

"Likewise Corporal, I might, maybe, even miss you Edd's." Baker said hopping into the gunner seat, Privet Edwards just simply nodded in reply.

The small group of warthog began to move east would and began picking up speed…..

Date: 4th November 2552

Location: Mack gun platform in orbit over planet Reach 

Time:1300 hours

"Damn it, the fleet has almost been completely destroyed." Pilot Jed's said as she began to pepper her bird for take-off.

"It looks like hell down there; I hope the civilians got out ok, what's the mission again?" pilot Gibbons said as he turned to look at Jed's.

"How many times must I tell you Gibb's, we're going to try and save as many marines as we can, before those cubby basters get them, Now! Have you got it through your thick skull yet?" she chuckled and continued to work on her pelicans engines.

"So let me get this straight, command wants us, to fly into the middle of a war sown, to try and save people who will be under heavy fire… it's a good I'm the best pilot this side of Sigma"Gibb's Began almost mocking Jed's.

"OH really so who save who, when someone decided to fly low level over rocky terrain, and then crash straight into abandoned covenant base then. Hum, I wonder? Gibb's your Way too full of you self" Jed's said as she continued working, there was a smile on her face.

"I meant to do that you know, I mean who else would risk there life by flying into a cubby base, even if it was abandoned, for all we knew it could have been occupied" Gibb turned and continued with his own work.

Date: 5th November 2552 

Location: Planet Reach! 

Time:1300

"This is ODST team Charlie, is anyone reading me, I repeat any UNSC personal please respond" Captain Harper barked over the com.

"God damn it" he cut the signal.

"Anything Cap" LT Bobby asked. Captain Harper lowered his head.

But then a signal began to get though.

"This Spartan team Blue, we read you seeding coordinates for our rendezvous now" Kelly yelled over the com.

"Roger that, were one our way" Captain Harper said as he leapt in to his Hogs divers seat.

LT Bobby Hooped into the Hogs Gun and then loaded it.

"Let's ride" bobby said as the hog drove off "WOOHOO!"

As the two ODST's drove to the rendezvous point, thoughts shot though Harper's mind he thought of his team and Sarah, if only he told her that he loved her, maybe he wouldn't hurt now.

"Anna, are you getting anything from the rendezvous site?" asked as Harper he inserted the 2 year old AI into the warthog's navigational computer.

"Yes there is a large pocket of UNSC personal, weapons and Air-crafted most of the people are marines but I'm picking up two Spartans…. Petty Officer Second Class Kelly-087 and Lieutenant, Junior Grade Frederic-104" there was a tone of excitement in her voice witch Harper wasn't happy about. As an ODST he had an instinct and bitter rivalry with Spartans and wasn't happy about working with them. Harper had always fancied join the navy as a captain but he could never get high enough grades and so he just suck to the marines.

Date: 5th November 2552 

Location: Planet reach check point 2 

Time:1310 hours

The convoy of warthogs had become a true fight force. What started as a group of 4 warthogs had now become a huge group off 13 warthogs, 5 Scorpions, 2 ghost, 1 banshee's and 4 Falcons. The force moved across the burning Planet with corrosion. As they had already, lost the long sward, Air-support.

"Sir, we have Pelicans on route for dust off, Sir I am sorry" Sargent baker turned to Corporal Jones.

"You know what I miss most about her, was the way she would always buy cloths that she didn't need we're them for a day and then never we're them again. And the thing I most regret is that I never saw her last Christmas because I was out at the front." baker lowered his head and then went on this time he wasn't the strong man he usually was.

"Oh god why the hell, did you take my little girl away from me?" Corporal Jones watched as the man who he had always respected as a friend and as his commanding officer _collapsed_ into a sobbing heap.

They Kelly walked into the room a teenage girl by her side but still in the shadow of the huge Spartan.

"Sargent I found this girl, when I was scouting the area I found her in that building that we saw get destroyed , she said that you're her father" Kelly informed him as the Sargent got up off his knees and walked towards the Spartan as the teenager came out of the shadows. The teenager had burns all over her body and was unrecognizable unless you know what you're looking for and straight away baker knew who it was after all the building she was found was his home.

"Oh jess, how I've missed you my sweat little girl" baker said and he held his arms opened his arms and jess ran into her father's arms Corporal Jones was prowled to sever under such a caring leader.

Date: 6th November 2552 

Location: Reach! 

Time: 0001

"Stop son!" Sergeant Baker barked climbing down the ramp of a Pelican drop ship, his eyes scanning the area; searching for private Edwards who had slipped away into the night.

"God damn it," he thought as he climbed back into the Pelican.

"Should we go after him Sarg?" a Corporal Jones asked.

"No son, no point," baker frowned. "I want everyone back to their stations and working at one hundred percent. Do you get me Marines?" baker yelled.

"We get you Sir." Corporal Jones and pilot Jed's yelled over the com, though Kelly and fed just sat silently and though about their brother and sister who had been burned into nothing and they swore they would get there revenge.

The Pelican shook as it took off and baker could feel the stress on the hull.

And tripped over lieutenant Hacket "Sorry Sir" baker said trying to get his breath back

"Carry on sergeant" Hacket smiled

"Sir, the main gun is off line we won't be able to engage the covenant, if we get chased we're not going to survive, so you boys better get started on repairing them or- Were cooked" Pilot Jed's announced as she took off from reach as it began to burn she turned to Jed's and they both feel silent.

Baker interrupted "We need more altitude."

"Don't tell me how to fly my girl and I won't tell you how to run your unit," Jed's yelled though her head set.

Baker smiled and turned to the others in the Pelican. "Listen up ladies, our job is to get Hacket back home in one piece and make it the new UNSC vessel that ONI Brought before it leave." Before he could finish Jed's voice interrupted.

"Sir…you'd better come and look at this!" There was shock in her voice.

Baker moved through the cabin and made it to the cockpit.

"What is it? ... Oh God those poor souls," he murmured as he watched the vessel which had been carrying the surviving Marines explode. "Change of plan" he frowned pulled a cigar out of his pocket stuck it in his mouth chewed it for a second and then lit it.

"Looks like, we're on our own."


	13. a world of secrets

Battle surge

Chapter 13: a world of secrets!

Leonard pondered; it had been nine months since Miranda had told him about her pregnancy!

And as he followed her into the ward, the doctor stopped him!

"Sorry sir, you can't go in if you could please wait outside!" the doctor then turned and entered the ward leaving Leonard siting waiting!

Constantine appeared on the Pedestal in the corner! "So what are you gonna call him?" Constantine moved closer. "Leonard, what are you gonna call him" Leonard turned his head and looked at him.

"Who says it's a him?" Leonard smiled at him and then closed his eyes and hoped.

Constantine had to cheer Leonard up, though he'd lost his memories of the last nine months, Constantine knew that Leonard must have been though some hard times.

"Leonard, please answer me this honestly, where have I been for the last nine months? Because, I can't remember!" Leonard's body became very tense as he remembered what had happened but he wasn't gonna tell Constantine!

Leonard looked into Constantine's holographic eyes and spoke!

"Nothing important Constantine!" Leonard turn and relaxed into his chair!

"Leonard please! …." Leonard interrupted him!

"Constantine, Drop it!"

The two of them fell silent; the clock on the wall seemed to slow as they became evermore impatient until Constantine began to speak!

"Oh come on, how long does this Labourthing take anyway?" Constantine said angrily!

"It can take up to 12 hours more if there are difficulties with berth… if the baby's as stubborn as her mother it'll likely take a while!" Leonard gave Constantine a short smile and then return to his silent waiting , Constantine on the other hand became ever more impatient.

"Come on Leonard let's get out of here! This place is a real drag, hey I saw an arcade across the street, we could play some video games and I here that the boss there is an elite gamer and it's not to do with him being an Elite!" Leonard chuckled but still sat in his seat!

"Fine I'll go by myself!" Constantine vanished but then reappeared. "Ok! That was no arcade!" Constantine began to shake! "Whatever, you do! Do not go to the arcade there a way to many naked women" Leonard looked at him. "Constantine, you know that wasn't an arcade right!" Constantine looked confused.

"Anyway has anything happened or is the little guy not there yet" Constantine began to fixer in anticipation. "No nothing!" Leonard sided!

Then the power went out. "What just happened…? Constantine!" Constantine looked as confused as Leonard "why when something bad happens is it always me?" Constantine replied in as insulted tone! The was a crash something feel thought the glass ceiling! And there the voices down the corridor! And then a Raw!

"Arrrrrhhh! Leonard!" the booming angry voice said and its source neared!

A voice encoded thought the Com! "Leonard get out of there its them!"


End file.
